


"I love you"

by Lxvi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved Shyan
Genre: Buzzfeed, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Love, M/M, My ticket to hell, Unsolved, bad author, explicit - Freeform, ship it so badly, shyan, thanks exo, they fuck lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxvi/pseuds/Lxvi
Summary: Ryan gets scared because he is unable to move and thinks the a demon is possessing him, but as Shane comforts him, his comforting goes to the next level.





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge my writing,I wrote this for fun.I was listening to EXO and I needed to do something so I wrote this short story.I just wrote what came into mind,I'm sorry I wasn't descriptive but I'm lazy and I just wanted to finish it. AND BTW EXCUSE MY GRAMMER AND SPELLING, im lazy to fix them siGh
> 
> Kudos and comments give me a will to live ;)
> 
> Thanks

Ryan internally screams for what seems the millionth time as he sees a shadow from the corner of his eye.He lifts the blanket up so his sight is hindered and in order to obtain at least half and hour of sleep.He tried convinced himself that the shadowy physiques he got a glimpse of were just merely his mind playing tricks on him..He didn’t want to appear the whiny one in front of the audience that’s going to watch the episode after it’s release.He observed himself from the beginning of the unsolved series up until now and he inevitably noticed his strength development and how less of a crybaby he’s become.He even read some comments that pointed that out,which was a great way to boost his ego.

 

Shane was sleeping next to him,and that partially warmed his heart because it assured him that he’ll be safe.He could just scream and Shane would probably wake up and aid him if the demon of this hotel ever decides to appear and possess him,or maybe just make him disappear mysteriously and his story will go down as one of the most peculiar cases in the world,that thought sent a shiver down his spine.   
  


His heartbeat and heavy breathing were the only thing he can hear.His hot breath practically melted his face.He buried himself under the blanket more and attempted to occupy his mind with funny moments from the past.He only remembered the times he’d read Shane some historical crimes that occurred and the jokes Shane would crack,all those wheezes that Ryan let out which everyone seemed to adore.He smiled genuinely with just the right touch of shyness as unexpected warmth rushed through him.He loved Shane,not in a more than just friends way,at least that’s what he makes himself believe.But he truly loved Shane.He loved his humor,his looks,his smiles and laughs,basically everything about Shane made his heart skip beats.   
  


Ryan remembered about that time they were filming a video in the “Test friends” series.He saw Shane shirtless for the first time.While they were both being filmed in a spacious room separately,Ryan’s pants had no space left in them.He excused himself to the bathroom,pinning his hopes that nobody would become aware of the big bulge on his pants.He successfully managed to deal with his erection and he couldn’t suppress the moans and the loud scream of Shane’s name as he cummed.That memory will undoubtedly remain in his mind for quite a while.

 

He tried to shift his position in the bed into a more comfortable place,but he found himself unable to move.He was pinned to the bed.His eyes widened,portraying fear,and unpleasant thoughts began contaminating his mind.He remembered accounts of how usually people who get possessed find themselves pinned to the bed incapable of moving.He tried and tried to move,tears forming in the corner of his eyes.He cursed under his breath.

 

“O god!No,no,no,no,no! Shane! Shane!!Shane please!!” Ryan shouted tears coming down his face.

 

Shane stood up quickly awaken by Ryan’s screams,he quickly turned to his friend who seemed to be struggling under the blanket.   
  


“Ryan..what?....Are you masturbating?” Shane said.He rubbed his eyes turning the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and reached to pull the covers off Ryan.

 

He raised his eyebrow in confusion but took no time in swiftly embracing Ryan.He wrapped his hands around the smaller man and pulled him close.

 

“Ryan what happened??Why are you like this?!” Shane asked concerned.

 

“I-I..” Ryan couldn’t even speak,he just broke down crying.He clinged on to Shane’s shirt.

 

“Calm down.You’re okay.” Shane softly stroked Ryan’s hair,he hugged him closer to his chest.Ryan looked so fragile and delicate in his arms,and Ryan certainly felt  _ safe. _

  
  


They stayed there for a couple of minutes.Shane’s red plaid shirt was practically wet from Ryan’s sobbing.Ryan was now on Shane’s lap,his legs loosely wrapped around shane’s waist and his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 

“Ry?..can you tell me what happened?Did you see some ‘ _ demons’?”  _  Shane said as softly as he could manage,but couldn’t help but say the last word sarcastically.Of course he wouldn’t believe anything until he encounters it directly.It’s difficult to believe everything that’s said on the internet,but it was obviously the opposite for Ryan.

 

Ryan finally composed himself.This was probably the worst experience he ever had to go through.He sat straight up,to only be met with Shane’s beautiful brown eyes.His eyes were the color of milk chocolate,the type that melts in your mouth and drives your taste buds insane.From far they looked a normal dark brown shade but from close they look mesmerizing.Ryan could stare at them all day if he could.

 

“I..i couldn’t move,I felt like i was pinned to the bed,I thought it was the demon so I panicked.” 

 

“Oh god.I thought you were masturbating again” he laughed lightly.

 

“Shutup Shane!.” Ryan punched Shane’s shoulder but was relieved.

 

“What do you mean  _ again?”  _ Shane’s sentence sank into Ryan’s head

 

“Oh y’know like that time.”

 

“What time?”

 

Shane stayed quiet for a bit,probably uncertain whether to say the truth or not.

 

“....in the bathroom.” He whispered.

 

“Wait..you don’t mean…” Ryan couldn’t even think straight now.His cheeks heated up,like a volcano that’s about to explode,he wouldn’t be surprised if they produced smoke at some point.He averted his gaze embarrassed,unable to meet Shane’s eyes.

 

“But the temptation to go in and just fuck you right there was hard to resist.”  Shane whispered hotly into Ryan’s neck,sending a shiver down Ryan’s spine.

 

“W-wait what?.” Ryan’s mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

 

Shane’s eyes had a mischievous glint in them which seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth,that were fighting a smirk.

 

“Have you thought like this?.” His hands travelled down Ryan’s side,resting on the younger man’s hips teasingly,slightly tugging his jean’s waistband. “You must have.” Shane concluded while licking and partially biting Ryan’s ear.

 

Ryan’s blush seared through his cheeks up to his ears..he never expected this.He never thought that someday,him and Shane would be doing this..more ironically at a haunted hotel.The teasing was unbearable,just Shane’s touch on him made his heart burst into flames that just ignited his whole body.He cupped Shane’s face,and made Shane look at him.He slowly reached in for a kiss.Their lips collided passionately against one another,like fire meeting water for the first time.Shane was possessive,kissing roughly,in a way that drove Ryan insane.Everywhere he touched Ryan,he left a lingering heat that Ryan could’ve swore will melt his skin and expose the bones underneath soon.The kiss was romantic and slow at first,allowing both of them to adjust to the rhythm,but it developed sexually.It’s more like Shane trying to slowly methodically rip Ryan’s throat out now despite that,Ryan loved it because it was so straightforward and hot.

 

Ryan couldn’t repress his moans,his legs tightening around the taller man’s waist.But of course,they were humans,and they need air to fill their lungs in order to survive.Shane leisurely bit Ryan’s bottom lip while pulling back.

 

The moonlight appeared from the hotel’s window,illuminating the unwelcoming darkness with it’s light,but not to bright as to dull the stars that sparkled and glittered the heavens above.

 

Both of Ryan and Shane were struggling for breath like dehydrated dogs.Ryan caught a brief sight of Shane’s eyes,the eyes that used to shine with chocolatey innocence now gleamed with overpowering lust.

 

“It’s a bit tight in there isn’t it?.” Shane asked between breaths looking down at Ryan’s crotch.His penis was already rock hard,rubbing against Shane’s.The kissing distracted Ryan from the pain due to the tightness of his jeans.Part of him though,was excited to see Shane hard too.

 

Shane loved pushing buttons.He purposefully unzipped Ryan’s jeans exaggeratedly slow.

“Shane..please.” Ryan breathed,his voice low and raspy from arousal.But Shane was enjoying this,and he especially loved the way Ryan called his name.Ever since he accidently heard him that time in the bathroom,he’s been starving to hear Ryan say his name in this type of way.He won’t hesitate,he has been waiting for this for a long while.

 

He pulled Ryan’s jeans down,stopping it below Ryan’s knee.The younger man’s boxers were soaking wet,his cock harder than the jeans made it appear to be.He pulled down Ryan’s boxers allowing his member to spring free from its confinements all while placing wet kisses and hickeys on Ryan’s.The sexual tension between them melted Ryan completely. 

  
  


Shane started sitting up with Ryan still on him,he placed Ryan down on the bed,he took no time in discarding the cloths that prevented them to create direct body contact.He was on top of Ryan placing kisses everywhere as an admiration for his love.

 

It felt good.Having Shane’s hand and teeth roam across his body.So good that Ryan might release before even the  _ real _ fun starts.As the biting reached his stomach,he buried his hand in Shane’s hair in anticipation of what’s going to come next.

 

And he was right.His moans were louder as Shane licked the sides of his length.Shane licked the tip so ever so slightly,licking some precum that was already covering Ryan’s dick.Ryan could’ve guaranteed that this teasing will be the death of him.He clung on Shane’s hair more fiercely as Shane suddenly took his full length in his mouth,the tip of Ryan’s member hitting the back of Shane’s throat.Ryan covered his mouth to put down the loud screams that escaped his mouth.He was thankful for being on the bed and not standing because his knees felt like jelly,and he would’ve probably collapsed.He cursed quietly under his breath.

 

“Don’t suppress your beautiful sounds.” Shane said in Ryan’s ear.Ryan shivered at the heat that vibrated from Shane’s breath. “I love them,I want to hear them.” 

 

Ryan gasped as one of Shane’s fingers entered him,twisting and widening his hole.Tears began falling down his cheeks,fulfilling the emptiness and dryness of the previous ones.He wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck,holding on to Shane so tightly.He groaned as another one entered him.The tears coming down like a furious rainfall.

 

“ _ Shane.”  _ Ryan cried before the older man lowered down to kiss the shorter boy.The kiss was sloppy and rough.Their tongues entwined together,both getting a chance to taste each other.Shane pulled back as the third finger gained access into Ryan.When he pulled back a thick strand of saliva connected their tongues,but it broke down quickly.

 

Shane pulled back the fingers out from Ryan and whispered words of praise and love in Ryan’s ears as he entered him in one swift moment.Ryan moaned loudly at the invasion.   
  
Shane started thrusting slowly,so Ryan can adjust to the rhythm.Shane kissed the small man to muffle his cries as he gradually built up his pace.The line between pleasure and pain subdued.In the beginning the pain was overpowering,but as Shane sped up,Ryan started to feel pleasure,it felt so satisfying.

 

When Shane started thrusting at a higher peed,Ryan became certain that his hips won’t hold up tomorrow,and even more,Shane was grabbing his length and stroking it while thrusting into Ryan.

 

Ryan let out loud moans,he knew how he probably looked like a complete fucking mess.He covered his eyes with his hand to lessen his insecurities.But he made sure not to cover his mouth as he was sure Shane wouldn’t like it.

 

“Ryan..look at me.” Shane attempted to remove Ryan’s hands away,but Ryan resisted.

 

“Ngh...no.”

 

“I want to see your cute face,your expressions as you cum.Look at me.” 

 

Ryan finally removed his hands,his cheeks still burning hot.

 

                                                                             ---

 

“ _ Shane,Shane,I’m comi-Ahhh shane.”  _ Ryan shouted as he came onto his chest,and Shane followed after,cumming into Ryan and filling his insides,Shane felt contented at seeing Ryan’s face when he shattered in front of him..He collapsed on top of the smaller boy who was struggling for balanced breaths as his cock slid off Ryan’s hole.They both sat like that for a while,heating each other’s body with intensifying heat.The room was cold which gave them both a valid reason to retain their positions.

  
  


Tonight was the night Ryan would forever treasure.It’s sad that it’s only a memory now,he wished it lasted forever.He loved Shane too much he can’t contain it.

  
  


The next morning,Ryan woke up on his side of bed,his cloths placed neatly next to him.His hips not functioning and pained him incredibly.His eyes were sensitive to the sunlight as he opened them.But immediately adjusted to the light when he rubbed them.He felt the bed shift next to him and turned around to only be met with Shane,who gave him a quick peek on the lips.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

 

Ryan blushed. “Shut up dickhead.” Part of Ryan despised the way Shane made so many indescribable emotions ran through his body,and the electrifying feeling he gets just from a simple touch.

 

“How are your hips?.” Shane asked placing a hand loosely on Ryan’s hips.

 

“They’re f-ahh.” Ryan groaned as he tried to sit straight but his hips ached him uncontrollably.He reached for Shane’s hand for comfort.

 

“You okay?!.” Shane reached to wrap his hands around Ryan’s waist to sit him up.

 

“Ah,it’s all your fault.” Ryan groaned

 

“What?.”

 

“For being so damn big!.” Ryan struggled to punch Shane’s shoulder

 

“Pfft.” Shane burst into laughter.

 

“It’s not funny!.”

 

“Nah,you’re just really cute.” 

 

“Ugh.” 

 

“So,since you can’t move I guess i’ll have to dress you up,you don’t want to walk around naked.Also,make sure to edit the video and remove the little  _ fun  _ we had.” Shane picked Ryan up and sat him on the bed’s edge.He dressed Ryan up,who was biting his lips from embarrassment.But no matter how much he denied it,he loved Shane.He liked how Shane takes care of him and he liked being taken care of,if you could put it that way.

  
  


As Shane dressed Ryan his oversized grey hoodie,he took his boxers and started putting them on the smaller man.

 

“Hold on to my neck.” Shane ordered and Ryan complied.But soon as he lifted Ryan up to pull up his boxers,Ryan’s membered stroked Shane’s chest.

 

Ryan gasped as he felt blood rushing down southwards.He hoped Shane didn’t notice.

 

“R-Ryan?.”

 

“H-hm..” Ryan’s eyes were squeezed shut.

 

“Don’t tell me..the hard thing I’m feeling on my chest is..”

 

“F-fuck I-Im sorry,i couldn’t-” His fingernails dug deep down into Shane’s back as he let out small whimpers and moans.

 

“O-OH god, _ S-Shane.”  _ Ryan’s head tilted back in pleasure.

  
  


                                                                                 ***

 

Brent has been waiting for Shane and Ryan to come down for a while now.The van has already arrived to pick them up,yet they’re late which is unusual.He was waiting not too far from the entrance,but the van couldn’t park near the hotel due to certain reasons it was kind of far and out of sight but it would make a good exercise walking there.

 

Five minutes later,he saw two figures coming out the hotel’s door and he smiled seeing the two appear.

 

“Finally!What the fuck were you two doing?! I’ve been waiting here for fucking 30 minutes.” He ran to them

 

“Sorry,somebody overslept.” Shane looked at Ryan,Ryan couldn’t help but to groan at the excuse Shane picked.Shane fucked him senseless yesterday and sucked his dick just a few minutes back.He could’ve just said that they explored more and maybe they’ll find something interesting to film.

 

“What happened Ryan?,Shane why are you holding onto him like th-.” 

 

Brent raised his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Shane’s arm wrapped around Ryan and Ryan’s hand around Shane’s neck to hold him up.But he couldn’t help but chuckle at their height difference,how Shane had to bend down and Ryan was almost floating on his tippie toes in order to hold on to Shane and not fall.

  
  


“Some incident happened..and I injured my leg.Anyway,where’s the van? I thought it was already here.” Ryan tried to change the subject.

 

“Oh well be careful,the van is kinda far from here,we couldn’t park it here because of traffic reasons and all that bullshit.Will you be okay walking Ryan?.”

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Ryan cursed. “Lead the way.” 

 

“Ha okay.” Brent walked in front of them.

 

Before even taking a step,Ryan tugged Shane’s shirt. 

 

“C-can you carry me?.” He whispered so low Shane almost missed it.

 

“I offered you a piggyback earlier but you resisted.”

 

“I know,I’m sorry But my hips hurt so badly.”

 

Shane bent down in front of Ryan,giving access to his back.Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck,resting his chest on the taller man’s back.He pulled himself up ad wrapped his legs around Shane’s lower torso,cursing underneath his breath as his hips ached again from the movement.

 

Shane stood up,securing his hands behind Ryan’s knees and proceeded to follow Brent.

 

And as Ryan buried his face on Shane’s nape,he couldn’t help but think when this will happen again….he tightened his arms around Shane and lost himself in the smell of Shane,his favorite person in the world,the person he loved more than anything and everything.

 

“I love you.” He said ever so quietly that Shane probably missed it.But that doesn’t matter as long as he’s with Shane..his life will be complete.


End file.
